


Na Na Na - Insomniparty - Wattpad

by Insomniparty



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniparty/pseuds/Insomniparty
Summary: Some killjoys oneshots/headcanons. Thanks for reading, and be sure to head to my wattpad for probably more frequent updates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some killjoys oneshots/headcanons. Thanks for reading, and be sure to head to my wattpad for probably more frequent updates.

''Killjoys, make some noise!!'' A high energy rock song blasted out of the tinny speakers of the radio. Bandit glanced at the old diner, where Fun Ghoul was working on some junky City device. The screen kept flickering briefly, then sparking and shutting off, causing Ghoul to curse quietly and throw his screwdriver down in frustration. Everyone else was inside the diner, and Bandit decided to join them. As she approached the door, she heard heated voices bouncing through the broken windows.

Bandit was young, so they all tried not to yell or swear in front of her, but she heard a lot more than they thought. She knew that none of them know what they were doing, or where to go. That night, when they thought she was sleeping, Poison and Kobra got into a scrap for the third time that week.

''They said they would drop the charges, so why are we still out here?'' Kobra said sharply. 

''You really believe that bullshit?'' Poison barked. ''What have they done that would make us trust them? Do you think the City has anything resembling basic morals?'' Poison was almost yelling now, but that wasn't unusual. Poison and Kobra often had spats.

Kobra had clenched his jaw and left. Now they were at it again. As Bandit pushed open the door, the arguing ceased at once. 

''What's up, kid?'' Jet-Star offered her a weak smile, but his voice betrayed his weariness. Poison pushed their chair away with a bang and slammed out of the diner. Bandit cocked an eyebrow at Cobra. His shoulders slumped, and she immediately regretted it. 

''It's... It's nothing to worry about, kid.'' Kobra said. His voice was the very definition of unconvincing. Bandit wandered into the kitchen and found some old cans. She cracked one open and walked back into the diner. Jet-Star was in one of the booths, picking at his boots. She went outside and squinted in the desert sun. Poison was shooting some cans off of the fence. They carefully set up the cans, then stepped back and shot them off with painstaking accuracy. Their jaw twitched every time he shot, a sure sign they were still pissed. Kobra was with Fun Ghoul, watching him fiddle with the device. A shower of sparks shot from the device, and the majority of them landed on Ghoul's bare arm. 

''Fuu--'' He cut himself off as he caught sight of Bandit. 

''-uudge,'' he finished in a weird pitch. Kobra snickered, and Ghoul glared at him. ''Why isn't this working?'' Ghoul hissed and hit it off of the table in frustration. The screen flickered and stayed on for a moment, but Ghoul was too exasperated to notice. 

''Wait!'' Kobra said. ''Do that again!'' 

''What- get angry? I've been doing that all day and-'' Kobra grabbed the device from his hands and banged it against the table a couple of times. ''Hey!'' Ghoul exclaimed, but shut up as the screen flickered to life and stayed on. Ghoul and Bandit cheered, and Cobra took fake bows.

''Poison! Jet-Star! Come here!'' Bandit yelled. Jet-Star banged out of the diner and rushed towards her, looking all around. His eyes were filled with some emotion she didn't recognize. Poison was just as fast, and they grabbed her shoulders and looked her up and down. 

''What? What is it?'' 

''Look- Kobra got the thingy working,'' Bandit realized she might have scared them by shouting. Poison breathed a sigh of relief and stood up with their hands on their hips.

''So,'' Jet-Star said. ''What are we doing with it? It's not like we're going to get service out here.''

Ghoul hesitated. ''I'm...not actually sure.'' The device was set on some sort of home screen with a bar at the bottom that read ''Swipe to Open''. Ghoul placed his finger on the screen and swiped along the bar. It made a clicking noise and opened to what was presumably the menu. There were small, square icons with pictures of things Bandit didn't recognize. Ghoul tapped on the white square with a number on it. The screen turned white and filled with numbers. Letters across the top spelled out ''March 22nd, 2020''. Bandit looked at the Killjoys, who were all staring at the screen. Something was off. Poison's eyes had clouded over, and Kobra glanced around at the group with another emotion she didn't recognize. Ghoul's jaw twitched, and he pressed the button on the bottom. The screen returned to the menu.

''I'll... keep working on it,'' he said in a lower voice than usual. Poison stalked off to target practice, and Bandit looked up at Kobra. He slung his arm around her shoulders.

''Don't worry, kid. It's nothing,'' Somehow, Bandit felt like it was much more than nothing. ''Come on, I wanna show you something,'' Kobra took her hand, and they walked over to the old, beat-up car by the back of the diner. The roof had rusted off, and all the tires were flat. Kobra grinned at Bandit. ''Let's fix this boy up!'' They spent the rest of the working on the car, Kobra teaching Bandit how to replace the old tires with the spares they found in the back. Ghoul eventually joined them, and they worked on the stuff under the hood. They worked until it got too dark to see. Ghoul stayed outside, but he wouldn't say why. In the diner, Jet-Star and Poison had started a small fire that they were heating refried beans over. The two Killjoys were talking in low voices, but as usual, they stopped when Bandit walked in.

''We've almost got the truck working,'' Kobra said, breaking the silence. ''It should be up and running by tomorrow.'' Poison rolled their eyes, and Kobra shot him a look.

''What? You got something to say?'' Poison barked.

''You know what? Maybe I do!''

Poison shot up from their chair and put their face centimeters from Kobra's. Poison had to stand on tip-toes to match his height.

''Go for it.''

''I think you're a jackass that has no idea what they're doing!'' Kobra shouted and shoved Poison in the chest. Poison shoved him back, and Kobra grabbed their shoulders and slammed them into the wall.

''Hey! Break it up!'' Jet-Star yelled and tried to get in between them. Everyone was yelling, and Bandit was scared. Weren't they a family? Shouldn't they be a team? Her eyes started to burn, and she pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. The door slammed open, and the sounds quieted at once. Bandit kept her hands right over her eyes.

''What is going on?'' Ghoul's voice was quiet, but somehow it was almost more scary than the yelling. She felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her in. ''Hey, hey sweetie. It's alright. You're going to be okay,'' Bandit slowly took her hands off of her eyes. There was red stuff on Poison's shirt and Kobra's face. She wasn't stupid. She knew it was blood. Bandit tore herself from Ghoul's grasp and raced out of the diner. Ghoul's voice echoed after her, but she didn't look back.

She ran until her legs and lungs burned, then collapsed. Her head hurt, and it was really cold. Bandit sat there for what felt like hours, just lying in the dirt, until she heard footsteps behind her. ''Go away,'' she muttered too quietly for anyone to hear her. A hand was on her shoulder. She rolled over and looked around. A man in a marching-band style jacket had his hand outstretched to her. Bandit looked at his hand, then his face. The Killjoys had taught her not to trust anyone except them. Well, she would freeze if she stayed out here. She cautiously took his hand, and he pulled her up with surprising gentleness. His hands were rough as if he had been working all his life. They were also strangely cold. He didn't let go of her hand, so she pulled it away. He smiled a little and gestured for her to look around. As she did, she caught glimpse of something that looked like- Was that a flag? It bore the words ''MCRX''. Looking closer, there was a full-fledged parade, with a float and everything. There were people standing on the float and around it, all in different clothing and wearing different expressions. Some seemed content with what they were doing, but a few marchers had a malicious gleam in their eyes, as if they were on the lookout for something to be angry at. The only thing scarier than those were the ones with glassy, blank eyes and slack faces. They seemed as if all hope had been drained from their bodies.

Bandit looked up at the soldier, slightly frightened, but he smiled.

''You'll be fine. They look scary, but once you get to know them you'll be fine.'' The soldier's words eased the knot in her stomach only slightly. He took her hand and climbed onto the float with her. It began moving, though Bandit wasn't sure what was pulling it. The rhythmic march of the people soon lulled her to sleep, and when she woke up, it was dark. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The cold desert stretched out before her, and she turned all around looking for the parade. The diner was within eyeshot, but it was pretty far.

Suddenly, a voice sounded out of the darkness, one Bandit recognized immediately.

''Hey! KID! Please... I'm- I'm sorry. Poison... We.. it was nothing! Please..'' Kobra's voice broke into a sob, and he sank to his knees. None of the Killjoys had ever let Bandit see them cry, and it was the worst sound she had ever heard. Another voice sounded out, ragged from screaming.

''BANDIT! BANDIT!'' Poison's voice rang out in the desert.

''Poison, its no use. She's...she's...''

''Don't even think about it! She's my kid, dammit! I should be able to.... I should..'' Poison's voice cracked, and they growled in frustration.

''You did this.'' Poison said in a broken voice.

''None of us are at fault, Poison.''

''Yes! We are! Who else could have made her run?''

''You were the one that started screaming!''

''That's bullshit!''

''YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!''

''STOP IT! JUST STOP!'' Bandit's scream echoed into the silence of the desert. Poison and Kobra looked around in confusion, and Kobra sprang to his feet. Bandit rushed out towards them, and Poison wrapped her up in a hug so tight she could barely breathe.

''Kid, Jesus Christ. I- We- were so worried.'' Kobra hugged both of them, and they stayed like that for a while. Bandit felt so safe that she never wanted to let go. Eventually, Poison held her at arm's length. They could just barely make out each other's faces in the moonlight.

''How did you get back? Once someone gets lost in this place, they... they don't come back.''

Bandit suddenly remembered the parade and the soldier. ''There was this guy, and a whole parade! They must still be out there! There was some kind of soldier too, and all kinds of people...'' She whipped her head all around, trying to spot the black and white flag.

Kobra glanced at Poison with a smirk in his eyes. They both stood and took one of Bandit's hands.

''What? What is it? Don't say it's nothing.''

Poison glanced at Kobra. ''That, if my memory serves me right, was the Black Parade.''

Bandit vaguely recognized the name. The Black Parade was a group that saw the warning signs of Better Living taking over and had left for the desert. They hadn't been heard from since.

They walked to the diner in comfortable silence, where they were greeted by a tired and panicked Jet-Star. Fun Ghoul had wandered out even farther than they had. He soon returned and breathed a sigh of relief. Jet-Star didn't calm down for a while, but Bandit reassured him she wouldn't be running away anymore. They all slept in the booths, Kobra wrapped tightly around Jet-Star and Poison cuddling Bandit. The Killjoys slept better than they had in years. They slept so soundly, in fact, that they didn't hear the distant drumbeat sounding across the desert. Bandit heard it as soon as it was within earshot, and carefully maneuvered out of Poison's arms and outside. The parade was ghosting across the sand, seeming to shift and change before Bandit's eyes. The soldier that had helped her was at the front, along with four other people holding instruments. She waved at him and grinned. He caught sight of her and laughed. Bandit got the feeling that was the first time the man had laughed for a while. The soldier waved back, and the band soon passed out of eyesight. Bandit went back into the diner and fell asleep on Poison. Though she didn't hear it, the Black Parade marched on across the desert. The five people at the front had burnt out a long time ago, but they still rang out the drums of life, instilling hope into everyone left behind. They screamed to carry on, no matter what the cost. That no one can take your heart, no matter how hard they try. Though they had been taken from that world, they still inspired everyone to carry on.


	2. Kids From Yesterday

Bandit grimaced as she stitched herself up again, the third time that week. This time, there was a gash in her leg from jumping a fence. Nox nudged against Bandit's hand, sensing her distress. Bandit finished, scratched Nox between the ears, and tried to stand up. Her leg immediately sent her back down.

''Guess we're staying here,'' Bandit remarked to no one except Nox, who meowed in response. She pushed herself upright, leaning against the front of the blown-out ruins for support.

What was this place? The sign on the front was hanging on by a thread, and what had to have been old gas kiosks back in the day were nothing but scorch marks on the cement. The windows were shattered, and the door had been blown off its hinges, most likely by the same thing that took out the kiosks. Bandit pulled out her blaster and hopped into the structure standing on one foot, which she realized probably wasn't very intimidating. The place seemed to be deserted.

Suddenly, Bandit recognized the shattered windows and torn booths. Poison and Cobra were yelling, and Fun Ghoul's hand was around hers, showing her how to replace the carburetor, and there was an army of ghosts in the desert darkness.

A shock of pain went through Bandit's whole body, and she was on the floor of the old diner, Nox meowing fearfully and jumping into her arms. The visions disappeared as quickly as they had come, and she kissed Nox on the forehead reassuringly before righting herself. Bandit staggered into the same booth she and Poison had slept in and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her bag clunked on the table as she set it down and retrieved her old radio. Dr. D was making his usual speeches about the static and whatever else the old geezer was obsessed with. Bandit's stomach turned and Nox whined and jumped onto the table almost as if on cue. She closed her eyes, and imprinted on the back of her eyelids was that night. In the darkness was fragments of blaster lasers tearing through the atmosphere and Poison getting shot and falling with the loudest thud she had ever heard. Dr. D had been there, in the van. He could have -No, should have- done something. She should have done something. Her eyes snapped back open, and in the doorway was Poison, a gaping wound in his jawline. Bandit's heart dropped, and she began shaking uncontrollably. Her vision blurred, and they were gone. She rubbed at her face fiercely as some nostalgic song that Jet Star loved came through the radio's speakers.

Bandit leaned across the booth's ripped leather and fell asleep almost immediately. As soon as her eyes closed, she was standing in the middle of the diner, and the Killjoys were surrounding her, back-to-back. Blaster shots ripped through the windows and illuminated the diner's yellowed wallpaper. Fun Ghoul grabbed her hand, and as she looked back, Bandit saw Jet Star racing after them. Poison and Cobra stayed inside, still back to back and shooting in sync. They fell in sync with the sound of shattering glass. Suddenly, Fun Ghoul was inside and she and Jet Star were outside. Blood was sprayed across the sand in front of the diner and on the windshield of the van. Jet Star pushed Bandit inside as he fell too, and ghost hands dragged her inside.

It was dark, and Bandit instinctively grabbed her laser and fired at the ceiling, the walls, everything. At some point, she realized that she was back in the diner and it was a dream, but she kept firing until her hands shook and her vision blurred. Bandit threw herself back onto the booth and forced her tears into her chest. Images flashed through her head. Korse putting his blaster into Poison's jaw, Poison looking into Bandit's eyes as they fell, Cobra screaming, Fun Ghoul locking himself in. There had been tears in his eyes.

Jaw clenched, Bandit sat up and hugged Nox, who had been mewling uncertainly. She buried her face in his warm black fur until she could breathe again, then sighed. She supposed she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Bracing against the door for support, Bandit made her way to the doorway, where she sat down carefully and pulled out the radio, cranking up the volume to the max. Another one of the old songs Jet Star loved came on, something about teenagers. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold desert air. Nox hopped into her lap, and together they watched the sun rise.


End file.
